Dangerous Ally
by Guts
Summary: Sakura is dead and Kakashi-sensei has to appoint a new member of the team, What happens when this new member falls in love with Naruto and cant complete her mission.(Revised..no more spelling mistakes)
1. The Funeral

Guts: My first Naruto fic I hope you enjoy

Summary: Sakura is dead and Kakashi-sensei has to appoint a new member of the team, What happens when this new member falls in love with Naruto and cant complete her mission.

Dangerous Ally

#1 The Funeral

"Haruno Sakura was a Genin, but managed to surpass most of the Chuunin

that have gathered here today". "She was a beautiful young ninja who had intelligence that matched mine, it was a great tragedy when her mother woke up this morning and found her dead" exclaimed the Hokage of the Leaf Village. "No one knows for sure how she died but i can assure you that her death was a horrible loss for the village"

"Naruto....Naruto....you have to come out of your room some time,...Sakura-chan is dead and there is nothing you can do about it'. "Now come out before I come in and get you," threatened Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei waited outside of Naruto's door for a while to see whether he would come out or not, "when your done crying in your room i need you too go get Sasuke so that we can recruit a new member for our team".

Naruto had completely forgotten that they needed a new team member.

Naruto threw off his black nightcap and got dressed as quickly as he could. Naruto opened his door and stepped out into the sunshine, "what took you so long"? Asked Sasuke. Naruto glared at Sasuke with disbelief, Sasuke didn't even look a little upset about Sakura's death he made it seem like he didn't care. Without a second glance Sasuke started walking "we better hurry I don't want Kakashi-sensei to pick another idiot like you to be our new teammate"

"Naruto, Sasuke your finally here, now we have to pick one of this years academy graduates to join our team, the new member of our team will be the student with the highest grade average". "Here is our top student..Hyuga Sadie" exclaimed the teacher of the graduating class.

A girl around the same height (but a year younger) as naruto stepped out from behind the teacher, she had dark brown hair, white eyes, and a slim figure and wearing a white shirt bearing the Hyuga clan symbol (same shirt as Hinata)."Im sure Sadie will become a valuable member of our team, right boys?" both Sasuke and Naruto nodded and followed Kakashi-sensei and Sadie out of the school.

"Now since Sadie is new to being a ninja I thought that we should do some D-class missions to get her warmed up". "What we have to start with D-class missions again, i mean couldn't she get warmed up with more exciting missions" exclaimed Naruto. "No" said Kakashi simply.

Later That Day

"You wanted to see me Hokage-Sama," asked Kakashi-sensei. "Yes I need to talk to you about your new recruit, Sadie-chan is an orphan just like Naruto. Both her parents were killed in the battle against Orichimaru and the ninjas from the sand. Since then she has been under the care of a new comer in this town". "Hitica-Sensei" said Kakashi finishing the Hokage's sentence. "We don't know much about him but we know that he was working in the ranks of Orichimaru and Itachi but one day he decided to change sides, I want you to pay close attention to your new recruit..don't let her out of your sight and"..."and what" asked Kakashi eagerly "and don't let her get to close to naruto". Kakashi wasn't sure why the hokage didn't want Sadie and Naruto to become to close but he took it as his cue to leave.

"Sadie-chan your home", "Yes Hitica-sensei" "Good how was your first day as Kakashi-sensei's subordinate" " ok I guess" answered Sadie, "good very good, I have an errand for you". "What is it"? She asked, "Tomorrow during your missions with your team I want you to watch Naruto and report to me his every mood and every aspect of his attitude and personality". "As you wish Hitica-sensei"

Guts: i hoped you liked it plz R&R

End Note: for my past readers, I have lost interest in my megaman fanfic so I wont continue it but for those of you reading this fic you can read my old one to and review..plz

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. The Three Little Shinobi

Guts: Chapter two is finally here. I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Sakura is dead and Kakashi-sensei has to appoint a new member of

the team, what happens when this new member falls in love with Naruto and

cant complete her mission.

#2 the three little pigs, wait that's not right ..The three little shinobi

Second day second missions, Sadie wasn't sure that she was up to it, she had

never left the village, and she in truth she really didn't want to. The

mission was to escort 3 children that had come to the village for vacation

back to a village known as the village of the silent. Sadie had just about

finished her packing when she heard a knock on the door. "Good morning

Sadie-chan, are you finished packing" asked Naruto, "just about" she

answered shyly. "Well you better hurry up Sauske and Kakashi-sensei are

already at the village gate waiting for you", Sadie threw a few items 

that into her bag and rushed after naruto to meet up with the rest of the

team.

"It sure took you two a long time to get here," exclaimed sasuke as he saw

Sadie and Naruto approaching, "we better get going," exclaimed Naruto. 

"Not yet" Sadie turned to see Kakashi standing behind her with 3 children

"first I need to introduce you to the kids we will be escorting, this is

burezu, ni-ru, taitasu (if you cant tell all three of them are boys and if

they sound funny...o well), after some formal introductions they started 

out on the mission.

"Are you sure know where you are going Kakashi-sensei" asked Sadie,

Kakashi did not answer..."why do you ask Sadi-chan" asked ni-ru 

suspiciously. "Well its just that im pretty sure we've past that tree

before" Kakashi stopped "something isn't rite" he said quietly. "Since they

had left the village sasuke hasn't taken his eyes off of the children, to 

him they seemed suspicious.. He noticed as kakashi studied their surroundings

that they seemed nervous. "Sadie-chan" "yes Kakashi-sensei", "I would like

you to use your byakugan to look past those trees that seem to take us

deeper into the forest"

"Sadie's eyes widened as she performed the hand seals to use byakugan.

sadie stared into the forest..but something was strange...instead of

seeing the forest continuing on she saw a replica of where she was

standing. Sadie revealed this information to the rest of the team, "Everyone 

move to one side please" asked kakashi. Kakashi-sensei reached into the

pouch that was tied to his right leg and took out a kunai he threw it

into the woods and jumped out of the way as quickly as he could. The

kunai came back from behind them.

"Just as I thought" exclaimed kakashi" Um..hello, can you please fill us in

on what is happening" asked naruto. "Everybody make sure not to let your

guard down, someone has used a illusion to keep us from reaching our

objective, this is a genjutsu called Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu 

its a jutsu that loops reality in an almost unbreakable bond the only way to get out

of this illusion is to kill the person who created it or in our case

person's who created it".

"So I guess your on to us" exclaimed burezu, ni-ru, and taitasu "but there

is nothing you can do about it". "The three of us together are unstoppable

in battle against any level of ninja". "HAHAHAHAHA" the team burst out in 

laughter". "Remember team don't let your guard down" everyone stopped laughing

except naruto of course the 3 children lunged at naruto but he noticed in

time "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" naruto performed the hand seals and created multiple

copies of him self appeared naruto switched places with one of the clones

and the copy dissapeared in a puff of smoke on impact with the 3 children.

The children spread out and quickly disposed of the other clones when the

clones had all been destroyed they reached naruto and easily knocked him

to the floor.

Sauske stood calmly on the side watching and waiting for the rite moment

to attack, when the time came sauske jumped towards the mini trio before

he just before he struck them he disappeared and instead there was a log

(I know this is kakashis move but o well) in front of the 3 children,

Sasuke reappeared behind the children with a kunai in each of his hands but as

he raised his arm to strike his face was met by three little feet. Sasuke

stumbled back.

Sadie reached into pouches on both sides of her leg and pulled out needles

she thrust the needle at the kids but they easily dodged them. The

mini trio took out their kunai and threw them at sadie pinning her to a 

tree.

Naruto, Sauske and Sadie looked to kakashi for help..but to their surprise he was

sitting on a stump reading Ichaicha Paradaise "you guys are doing fine"

Guts: I know it has been a while since I have updated but I promise it wont take me

such a long time to make the next chapter plz r&R

Top of Form


	3. United they Stand Divided They Fall

Guts: Chapter three. Read and enjoy

Summary: Sakura is dead and Kakashi-sensei has to appoint a new member of the team, what happens when this new member falls in love with Naruto and can't complete her mission.

#3 United They Stand,Divided They Fall

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu", Sasuke shot a stream of fire from his mouth missing Burezu by an inch the mini trio' speed was decreasing as the battle continued, but for some reason their strength stayed as strong as ever. The mini trio had used an unknown jutsu to block the use of Sadie' byakugan and Sasuke's sharingan. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto multiplied again in an attempt to confuse the little children who were now making him extremley mad. But this time naruto and his clone's wouldnt go down so easily. While Naruto and his clones were fighting the children sasuke noticed something in thier patern of attack. He rushed over to sadie who was beat pretty badly from the mini trios never ending onslaught of attacks.

Sasuke explained to Sadie the weakness he had found in the trios attack pattern, they devised a plan to take them down once and for all. The trio was right they were unstoppable when they fought together, but wat sasuke had in mind was to attack them when they were apart. Sasuke noticed that when they hit naruto's copies together it disappeared immediately but when they split out to take out more than one at a time it took them several hits to finish off the clones. "Naruto use shadow Replication one more time" Sasuke shouted out "Haven't you learned that that technique is useless against us". Naruto decided to just listen to what sasuke had to say "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", the trio set out to destroy the copies slowly they started taking them out one by one but they decided that was taking to long "wait for it" sasuke bellowed out. The trio split up to finish off the copies quicker, and at that moment, "Now" Sasuke screamed sasuke.

Sasuke had forgotten to tell naruto about the plan so he was still trying to fight the trio along side his clones. "But naruto is still in there!!" Sadie exclaimed. "Ugh" Sasuske jumped into the mess of punches and kicks that were being thrown by the trio, in the blink of an eye he was back beside sadie, "Ok dot it now" he screamed sadie jumped into the middle of the fight, the trio was to busy with the clones to notice Sadie. "Kaiten" (Whirl.. the spiny move that Neji does) Sasuke and Naruto duck for cover as Sadie begins to spin faster and faster destroying the remaining clones and sending each member of the trio in different directions. Each member of team seven rushed to keep the members of the trio from getting back together.

Sauske picked up taitasu up by the hair..."Let me go you big bully", "huh you wish" team 7 felt glad that they had finally defeated the 3 children. Sadie convinced the others not to hurt them, because they were so young (the mini trio were all 8 yrs old.. I should have told you that earlier though). Instead they tied them up, as they did this they noticed the illusion lifting and their surroundings returned to normal. Kakashi took this time to step in and question the three children (of course Sadie, Sasuke and Naruto were still a bit upset with kakashi for not helping them but they new that it was for the better)"so im sure little children like you had no reason to just go out of your way to try and kill us, so why don't you tell me who set you up to this", "well we didn't really see his face" explained the trio. "One day a cloaked man just showed up at our village he knew that our families were poor so he offered to pay us a great deal of money if we disposed of you before you got to the village". "Do you know where we could find this man" asked Sasuke who was itching for a chance to reek revenge on the cloaked man for causing them so much trouble. "Well of course, he is waiting for us back at our village, he didn't want to leave until he found out if we succeeded or not". "Well we still need to get you back to your parents".

Saddie was in the corner staring at naruto's unconscious body, naruto had used up all his chakara in the battle and as a result fainted. Sadie reached into her bag and pulled out the medical kit she had packed for such emergencies. Sadie wanted to dress naruto's wounds but she did not want to wake him. She slowly pulled of his shirt revealing bruises and cuts of all sizes. She used her medicinal herbs the stop the bleeding then she covered the cuts with bandages and told the team that this is where they should set up camp for the night, everyone agreed and they got a fire going, that night kakashi watched as Sadie always kept close to naruto in remembering what the hokage said he continuously tried to get her to go into her tent and go to sleep but she wouldn't the whole night she stayed with naruto. The next morning Sadie woke up and realized that naruto wasn't beside her she crawled out of the tent eager to see where he had gone to, to her surprise naruto looked fine he didnt seem to be in any sort of pain."Good morning Sadie-chan" Sadie heard the familiar greeting and it filled her with happiness to know that he was ok, "uh..thanks for bandaging me up" Sadie blushed "oh you're welcome its.." Kakashi appeared in front of Sadie disrupting her train of thought. "I see your awake Sadie, I guess we should get going we still have quite a way to go before we reach the village of the silent".

Guts: yay another chapter finished I hope you enjoyed it. if its short.. oh well R&r plz

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. The Village Of The Silent

Guts: Chapter 4 hopefully you will enjoy

Summary: Sakura is dead and Kakashi-sensei has to appoint a new member of

The team, what happens when this new member falls in love with Naruto and

Can't complete her mission.

#4 Village Of The Silent

Two days later, team 7 accompanied by the three children arrived at the Village of the Silent. Without having to ask they all knew why it had its name. While walking threw the village they heard no sounds, no children laughing no birds chirping. Naruto couldn't take the silence but whenever he tried to strike up a conversation with his companion's people that they passed on the street glared at him.

Team 7 had no idea where to go once they were in the village. The trio took the lead; they took team 7 down a winding Street and dark alleys to a seemingly forgotten part of the town. "How much further do we have to go?" asked Naruto once he was sure that no strangers were in hearing range. "Not much further, our neighborhood is just over the hill," the trio said in unison. It sure is creepy the way they always say the same thing at the same time, Naruto thought to himself. "Its good to be home" said the trio as when they reached the top of the hill. Team 7 was surprised at the view, for at least a mile in every direction there were tiny shacks scattered in random places. Some of the dwellings didn't even have roofs, and from the looks of it seems that they didn't have bathrooms or running water either.

Sadie could now see why the small trio would accept money to assonate them. The trio took the team to their home and without knocking since they didn't really have a door) they just went in. "Well where are you parents? We would like to speak to them and get our pay" exclaimed Kakashi. "Well you see the cloaked man took our parents to insure that we killed you guys, he said that he would release our parents and pay us our money once we brought back proof of your death, and as for your pay we don't have any money to give you because we didn't expect you to be alive". "Ugh all this for nothing" shouted Naruto. "Can you tell us where to find this mystery man?" asked Sauske, "He's staying at a hotel in the village". "Can you take us to him", "uh ok...but first you have to promise to save our parents".

At The Hotel

The trio told Kakashi that the man was staying in room 47 on the fourth floor. Kakashi tolled the trio to return home and wait for them to return.

Team 7 hurried to the fourth floor eager to find out who their new enemy was. They got to the room door and knocked, after several minutes of knocking they realized that no one was going to answer so Naruto broke the door down. "What the hell? No ones here. After close examination of the room they guessed that he must have escaped threw the open window as they turned to leave something whizzed past their heads and hit the wall in front of them it was an arrow with a note attached to it. _If you want to see the three children or their parents again then you will meet me at the old city square in the abandoned part of town at noon tomorrow, don't be late._

Guts: I hope you liked it, sorry about the spacing in the previous chapters.. I don't know why they came out like that when I posted them. Anyways R&R

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
